Too Many Turners
Too Many Turners is a Ready-to-Read storybook based on The Fairly OddParents. Product summary Timmy Turner is tired of being an only child. He is lonely and bored...until he wishes for brothers and sisters! Just how many Turners are too many? Description It's a nice Saturday afternoon, but Timmy has nobody to play with. Chester is having a family reunion, A.J. is going for a bike ride and watching family movies with his parents, and Timmy's mom and dad are attending their "Spending Saturdays with Your Child" class. Timmy finds playing alone boring and can't get the eyes to light up on his toy monster robot. He expresses the loneliness of his being an only child to Cosmo and Wanda and wishes for lots of brothers and sisters. He immediately gets a ton of siblings, including an older sister who gets the toy robot's eyes to light up, and a couple of little siblings who ask Timmy to read to them. But before he can, he begins to see just how much of a racket his new siblings are making; one brother accidentally breaks his toy robot, and a baby brother starts chewing on his Crimson Chin action figure. Timmy tries to wish his siblings away, but Cosmo and Wanda have gotten lost in the commotion, and to add to the confusion, he gets answered by two siblings with the same name. To make matters worse, Timmy's parents have to borrow money from him in order to pay Vicky (her rates have gone up due to all his siblings), and Vicky falls in love with Timmy's older brother, Tommy. Fortunately, Timmy manages to find Cosmo and Wanda right before three triplet sisters of Timmy's can throw them in the toilet. Cosmo and Wanda grant Timmy's wish to go back to being an only child, after which he says he'll never be lonely without them. Vicky then orders Timmy to clean up his room, as it got pretty messy from all the siblings running about. Chester then calls, saying his cousins want to meet Timmy, but Timmy declines, saying he is "not in a family sort of mood." Trivia * Tommy Turner looks different here than he would in the series. * The book's title is similar to that of the episode Too Many Timmys and Tons of Timmys. * Cosmo and Wanda shouldn't have been able to get rid of the siblings, since Vicky was in love with Tommy Turner. * One of the Turners shirt look like Jimmy Neutron's shirt Gallery TooManyTurners1.jpg|Chester is busy hosting a family reunion... TooManyTurners2.jpg|...and A.J. is going for a bike ride with his parents. TooManyTurners3.jpg|"Being an only child sure is lonely." TooManyTurners4.jpg|Timmy wishes for lots of brothers and sisters... TooManyTurners5.jpg|...but then sees how much trouble they are. TooManyTurners6.jpg|"We will need help paying Vicky." TooManyTurners7.jpg|Vicky falls in love with Tommy. TooManyTurners8.jpg|Timmy rescuing Cosmo and Wanda. TooManyTurners9.jpg|"It looks like a hurricane hit this house. Clean it up - NOW!" See also * Oh, Brother! * Too Many Timmys! * Tons of Timmys Category:Books Category:Merchandise